From Ashes to Stone
by itshotsht
Summary: "To kill the snake, you have to kill the head" Erika said "Then, what are waiting for?" Bonnie replied "Operation Kill begins". There's always a hunter and a prey, that's the rule of nature and you can't defy it... unless you can manipulate the nature and end up falling for your prey... *ON HIATUS*
1. Mental Breakdown

**Hey there readers! I know i have to work on my Stefonnie fanfic but this Bamon thing keeps popping up in my head and now i'm addicted. Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Mental Breakdown

_Jeremy dead. Grams dead. Jeremy dead. Alaric dead. Jeremy dead. Vampire absent mother. Jeremy dead. Absent father. Jeremy dead. Jeremy dead. Jeremy dead._

This was all Bonnie could think of since the night Stefan had brought her home after Caroline saved her from the witches. That was four months ago and now it looked like everyone was slowly moving on. Elena had gotten her humanity back and was currently dating Damon, Stefan was back from his trip to Europe, Tyler was finally back and trying to work things out with Caroline and Matt was back from his road trip with Rebekah. They were all excited, except Matt and Tyler who didn't graduated, to start college and decorate their rooms and do everything that college kids do.

_Jeremy dead. Jeremy dead. Jeremy dead._

Bonnie tried to pay attention to what Caroline and Elena were saying but it was hard because all she could think of was Jeremy and it was driving her crazy. Literally. Once again.

How could Jeremy be _dead_? How was she supposed to accept the fact that she would never see his face again, she would never touch him again, kiss him again, talk with him again? How could the universe been so unfair and take the 17 years old boy, who was wiser and braver than men twice his age, away, for good, just like that? Was she expected to be ok with it and move on? No!

How could things be as fucked up as they were now? Why was everyone dying? Death had become her shadow following her wherever she went and killing everyone she was somehow related to. She wasn't even 19 and her life looked like a bad horror movie and, piece by piece, her own life was becoming her poison and, truth be told, she was tired, exhausted actually, but she couldn't nor wouldn't cope with this bullshit! No way, she was going to fix this shit like she always did and everything would be okay again.

"Bonnie?" asked Caroline, who was sitting in front of her, with brow furrowed

"What?" replied Bonnie nonchalantly feeling her mind flying again to the J subject

"Are you ok?" asked Elena placing her hand on top of Bonnie's. "You look... distant" Pause. "Are you thinking about Jeremy again?"

"No, of course not!" she answered as quickly as she could though she knew Elena and Caroline were too shrewd to buy what she said. "It's just my dad, he's travelling again and this time he'll be gone for a couple of months so..." This was the truth, okay it was part of it. It made Bonnie sad to have such an absent father and even though she thought that each time it'd be easier because it had been like this since she could remember, she was dead wrong it was harder and now with Jeremy gone... Again, she found herself thinking about Jeremy. She thought that with time she'd heal and be able to move on but it didn't. Days went by and the pain only grew instead of disappear, the sun stung her skin and the moon disrupted her soul and soon, the days turned into months and just like that, it was a new school year.

_Jeremy dead. Jeremy dead. Jeremy dead._

"That is why you have us, we're never going to leave you, it's a promise" Elena said with a soft voice squeezing Bonnie's hand

"And to prove it, tonight we are spending some quality time with all of us." said Caroline cheery and bubbly

"Sorry, I don't feel like partying at the very same spot that Jeremy used to work Care. So, maybe it's-"

"Who said it was here? The Salvatore's has plenty of room for all of us" she took a sip of her drink and leaned back in the chair "besides, it won't be big it'll be just us"

"Wait what? Do you think Stefan and Damon will let you do that?" asked Elena incredulous

"A - Stefan already agreed; B - Damon won't have much to say 'cause you'll be there too. No worries, Imma a genie!"

"Caroline" Elena said in a serious tone

"Don't worry about anything Elena. I've got all under control"

"I wonder if Tyler will be there" muttered Bonnie to herself or she thought she did because the next thing she knows, Elena gave her a nudge and Bonnie looked at Caroline who gulped nervously. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking Care"

"Yeah, well... I'd have to face that sooner or later so that's okay... I guess" she stated uneasily. "Regardless how things are between me and Tyler... I-I have to take the high road and try to make things easy for the both of us"

"That won't be that simple if you keep fucking the guy that killed his mom, no offense " said Elena while nibbling her burger "You can't keep running Care, I know you're scared of having_ the_ talk with him and I know what you are feeling, I've been there. The sooner you talk to him, the sooner he will be able to accept that you and Klaus are together and maybe, maybe move on"

"That's mature" said Bonnie. Since Elena got back her humanity she knew what she wanted and was able to think straight without her emotions getting in the way, well most of the times, but still she had matured there was no denying it. Unfortunately, one of her choices included dating Damon Salvatore aka the man-whore or as Caroline liked to say "The Vampire Gigolo". Everyone thought that as soon as Stefan got back from his trip, the last place he'd be was the boardinghouse but no, he actually **chose** to staying there and he greeted Damon with a handshake and greeted Elena with a "Hey" and started unpacking his stuff.

"I'll invite him over." said Caroline as if closing the 'Tyler Lecture' and changed the subject. "So, tonight is our last night before college starts so i suggest we go shopping"

"Yeah... it's been kinda slow in that department" said Bonnie shyly

"Same here." added Elena

"Do I have to teach you _everything_?" Caroline said with her hands in the air and then she searched her purse and took three credit cards out. "Why have rich boyfriends if we can't spend their money?"

Bonnie took one of the credit cards of Caroline's hands and looked at her "Stefan's not my guy Care"

"Whatever, he's a friend so stop pretending you don't like the idea and let's shop"

"Oh, how would we survive without you" said Elena dramatically while grabbing her things both Caroline and Bonnie giggled and left.

* * *

It was safe to say things had been kind of okay at the Salvatore boardinghouse, sharing his home with Damon and Elena hadn't been as hard as Stefan thought. Yes, he still cared deeply about Elena and he had a soft spot on his heart for her but he realized he had lost his identity, his true self. He couldn't remember when was the last time he decided to make something on his own, other than the trip he just did, something that had nothing to do with saving Elena or Damon but then again, he didn't really had time to enjoy himself giving the fact that hunters, vampires, werewolves or other supernatural creatures popped up in "boring" Mystic Falls weekly.

So, when Elena made her choice, Stefan felt his heart fall, trampled, shattered, tortured and somehow a tiny, tiny part of his heart was unimpaired - that was the part of him that was, in his words, "not not happy" for Damon. Stefan had to leave though, he couldn't stay there anymore, there was too much pain and everything was still fresh so he figured he needed time for himself, he needed to take on that he and Elena were done, for good this time, and move on, that was the only way he'd survive and to do that, he packed, left Mystic Falls and headed to Europe.

Being in touch with so many cultures made him question why he hadn't done this trip before since he was a vampire, a rich one. He saw the wealth of many countries as well as their poverty, he walked down many streets, visited museums, watched urban art and met people, friends he could say. He replayed the first time he met his _friend_, Nadja Rodrigues.

Among many, amazing countries, there was one that caught his attention, Portugal, he had never heard about it before so he decided he would give it a he arrived Lisbon, he went straight to the hotel, unpacked his baggage, it was hot as fuck so he decided it was a great time to check the town's beaches so he bought a surf board and went on the quest for the beach.

After walking for what it seemed to be for half an hour, Stefan had the feeling that he had already been in that street and started looking around, confused. "Oh, shit" he thought "Next time, don't act like a know it all and buy a fucking city guide". Someone touched him gently on his arm and when he turned around, he saw a girl, she was petite but what she lacked in size made up in her body, her eyes were grey and her lips were symmetrical just like her oval face, she had long thick eyelashes and freckles around her nose and her hair had tight red curls that reached her waist. He lowered his head so that he could have a better angle to admire her beauty since she was about the size of his shoulder. "God, she's stunning!"

"Olá, pareces perdido, precisas de ajuda?" she asked (Hey, you look lost, do you need help?)

He tried to understand what she was saying but he failed. He didn't even know how to speak Portuguese the only words he knew were "sim", "não" and "obrigado" which meant, respectively, yes, no and thanks. Still, he tried answer whatever she was asking. "Sim?"

The girl giggled. "Now she's laughing at you moron" he thought

"Do you speak English? she asked

"Yes!" he replied relieved and she giggled once again

"My name is Nadja Rodrigues" she said extending her hand, with a smile that showed her teeth

"Hi, my name is Stefan Salvatore" he said shaking her hand. He noticed that she had a soft skin and her hand was so small, like a kid's hand. He stared at her unable to look away. "Dude, you're drooling! Stop it!" he thought

"I guess you can you can let go of my hand"

"Right, sorry"

"You look lost, do you need help? Directions?" she asked with a softly

Stefan held on hand in the air."Guilty. I have no idea where I am, I just want go to the beach. It's fucking hot here" Then, he realized he just had cursed, that wasn't definitely the best thing to do when you first meet someone. "Sorry I couldn't help it"

"It's okay, I'm used to it" Stefan raised a brow and Nadja quickly explained what she really meant "No, it's not like that. It's just that people take soccer _way_ too serious over here and when you watch a game everyone curses and it doesn't matter whether you watch it at the stadium or at café." She paused and added shyly. "Myself included. Well I don't wanna take your time" Liar! Her head screamed. "so which beach do you want to go?"

"Any beach, I don't know the country"

"You may wanna try Guincho beach it's really cool and if you're into surf" she pointed at his surf board "you're gonna love it. The waves are amazing and there's a lot of cool restaurants around"

"And how do I get there?"

"Well, you're pretty close now all you have to do is go down the street and take the first left then, you just have to follow the crowd of surfers and you'll be there in a sec"

"Thanks." Pause. "You know, I might have trouble finding cool places to hang out plus, I'll need a partner. Are you interested?"

"Yes, I am"

Coming back to reality, Stefan resumed his work out but was interrupted by Damon

"Are you aware of the party that the vampire Barbie is _trying_ to have here?" he asked staring at Stefan who had jumped up for that wooden beam and began to do pull ups

"Yes, Caroline filled me in about an hour or some ago"

"Well, I'm in no mood to witness a Sesame's Street episode in my house so I'm having a pep talk with her"

Stefan stopped his work out and gently grabbed Damon's arm. "I know it might be silly having a party out of nowhere but this will actually be good for all of us. I mean, I thought fun was your middle name"

"Oh baby bro, my definition of F.U.N. it's not the same as yours, far from it that is why I don't agree with this"

"Damon, just this time. It's not like hell is coming to Earth if we allow ourselves to party a bit"

"Why do I have the feeling that the roles are reversed?" sigh "Whatever, I just have a REALLY bad feeling about this." He couldn't tell why or what was bothering him but Damon felt like today was no day to play around and be reckless. _Damon Salvatore_ didn't think it was a good idea to party. Whereas Stefan was on full board of it. Weird. Sighing, Damon headed towards the door but then stopped. "You may want to know that they took your credit card."

* * *

**Later that night...**

After spending all the money in clothes, shoes and make up the threesome headed back to the Salvatore's to help Matt and Rebekah with the preparations for the party.

"Finally, I thought you'd never come back" replied Rebekah with two bottles of vodka in her hands

"We don't like be the third, fourth and fifth wheel" Elena said shrugging her shoulders. "Plus, we bought you stuff and we kind of had a hard time finding things you'd like"

"Please don't kill each other" said Matt

"She can't kill me, I'm older and immortal"

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I have more important things to do" said Caroline and then locked herself in Stefan's room. She sat in the corner of his bed and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket, she dialed Tyler's number and after taking four deep breaths she got up and stared at herself in the mirror and finally called him.

"What" he greeted dryly and Caroline held her breath and started pacing around the room

"I know things between us are... they could be better and I know that but... hum... there's something-"

"Caroline I don't have much time so stop dancing around the subject and say what you have to say" Tyler replied impatient

"I-I... we're having a party at the Salvatore's and I'd-"

"Don't bother, I'm not going"

"But Tyler it's important! It'll be us having a good time, we all need it."

"Is Klaus gonna be there?"

"I-"

"Forget it! I won't go to a fucking party and watch you and your fuck buddy acting like everything's okay because it's not!" He hung up the phone and Caroline sat on the floor with her head in her hands and cried. Five minutes later someone was knocking on the door.

"Caroline, it's me Elena! Open, please" Caroline ignored her and kept crying "Caroline... please..." She wanted to stop crying but her tears were coming in full force and she didn't know how to stop them. Ten minutes later, she opened the door and there was no need to tell Elena what happened 'cause she heard it so, Elena hugged her tight and rubbed her back. "Forget about what just happened for one night and have fun with your friends. You deserve it"

"Tyler is my friend Elena"

"I know and he's my friend too but you were right we desperately need some fun. You've done so much for all of us, let me do this for you"

"Fine, just one night"

"That's all I ask"

Drinks were flowing, music filled the air as well as the noise of drunk teenagers. The Salvatore's boarding house was full of people and the street looked like a truck stop, the yard had light hanging in the trees and red cups all over the grass, boys and girls were dancing lively to the sound of the music the DJ was playing. The inside was full of neon lights and everyone was jumping with their hands in the air.

"So this is 'just us', I don't know why I keep thinking that she will actually keep her word" Bonnie muttered to herself

"Well at least she knows how to throw a party" commented a boy standing aside Bonnie

"Yup" She said hoping that would show she didn't want to talk with him

"I'm Zack Anderson"

"Bonnie"

"You're friends with Elena Gilbert right?" she nodded "I heard that her brother died, I think he was murdered by some dealer you know? He was crack head so I knew it was a matter of time, I mean Vicky Donovan is gone too" Bonnie couldn't believe the shit this son of a bitch was saying and rage was building up her body and she slapped the guy and tried to find the exit amid all the people dancing

"The fuck!" Zack yelled

_Jeremy dead. Jeremy dead. Jeremy dead. _

"Motherfucker, son of a bitch! I will fix this shit now!" Bonnie thought

Meanwhile, Stefan's starting buzzing in his back pocket, he answered it. "Nadja? Hi! How-"

"No time for warm greetings, you need to stop Bonnie!" she yelled

"Stop Bonnie? What? Wait, how do you even know Bonnie?"

"Stefan, just stop her! I_ saw_ her doing some spells and I seriously have a bad feeling about it"

"_You_ _saw her_? How?"

"Stefan I'll explain later! JUST DO IT!" Stefan was ready to ask more questions but he spotted Bonnie leaving the house, crying. "Are you sure it's a bad thing"

"I know bad when I see bad" He took a deep breath, hung up the phone and followed Bonnie home.

When she got home she opened her grimoire and searched for a time travelling spell and when she was about to do it someone grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" she yelled turning around and she found herself face to face with Stefan

"Bonnie don't do this!"

"He's dead Stefan! DEAD! And I'm gonna fix it" Tears started falling down her cheek and her body was shaking as she approached her grimoire

"I can't let you do that Bonnie. I _won't_ let you do that"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, but Bonnie this is too dangerous. You don't know what you're getting yourself into"

"That's okay, I just want him back"

"Guess that leaves me no choice" Stefan grabbed her again and tried to leave the house with her but she gave him aneurysms and soon he was writhing on the floor. She restarted performing the spell and when she was done, she passed out.

* * *

**The following morning**

Bonnie woke up in her bed dressed in the same dress she had the night before. She was feeling good though it was her first day in college, she stretched her arms, yawned, looked around her room - bedside table, window, pictures of her friends, mirror, closet, chair, guy, door, wait what?

"Good, you're awake" he said sounding relieved

"Get out of my room" she threatened trying to remember where she had left her phone

"I know you're angry with me Bonnie but-"

"How do you know my name? Get out or I'll call the cops!" she yelled

"Bonnie it's me, Stefan" he said slowly approaching her. Bonnie felt her heart racing and the only thing she could was run so, she did. She sprinted down the stairs and went to the kitchen but the guy was already there

"Do you know who I am?"

"I know if you don't get the fuck out of my house I will scream" her voice was trembling

"Bonnie..."

"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" she reached the phone and dialed 911

"This is 911 what's your emergency?" The voice at the end of the line said

"There's a guy in my house, I thinks he's a stalker! Please, please, please help me!" she begged and looked behind but he was gone

"Can you describe him?" she went to her living room - clear, her dad's room - clear, her own room - same. "What the fuck?" she thought

"Ma'am?"

"It's okay, I think he's gone" she hung up the phone. "What the hell?" she muttered


	2. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith, Erik Cripke and The CW except Nadja Rodrigues, Wes and Will Johnson, Joey Carter, Melissa Stewart, Coralie Blanc and Erika (O.C.). No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

_Who are you?_

**Lisbon, Portugal - 4 hours earlier**

Nadja was having a hard time falling asleep lately, it was mostly because of her massive headaches that wouldn't go away. She had tried everything but those bitches were here to stay, well at least surfing was the only remedy. The other reason why she couldn't have a good night of sleep was because she was having odd or strange dreams, no, not strange maybe... unexpected? She really had no idea why she was having dreams about _that, _it was crazy! Yep, that was the right word - crazy. She needed a getaway and that was surf, so she hopped outta bed and headed to the bathroom, she did her morning routine and when she was about to leave, she noticed it was 7 a.m. " _Pelo menos vou ter a praia só para mim durante algumas horas"_ (_Well at least I'll have the beach to myself for a couple of hours) _she thought.

As soon as she arrived the beach, she went straight to business and started doing what she was good at but then, a big wave made her fall off the board and when she was struggling to come to the surface, the scenario changed, she was no longer under water but she was in a living room, she looked around trying to figure where the hell she was but with every movement of her head it seemed like she was going to pass out, everything was slightly blurry, foggy until she heard a voice. A girl's voice. And that's when she saw her, a petite black girl in a party dress, she was crying and whispering? Chanting? Nadja tried to approach the girl and tell her it was going to be okay but she was stuck, her feet weren't moving, she cursed and called the girl

"Hey, umm.. pois... Eu sei que é má altura mas como é que eu vim aqui parar?" she asked (Hey, um... yeah... I know it's a bad time but how did I came here?)

When the girl didn't answer, Nadja tried a different approach "Vai tudo correr bem" (It's gonna be okay). All she got was silence and Nadja huffed, she look closely at the girl and noticed she had a book in her hands, an old for that matter, and there were candles placed evenly, and then she realized the girl wasn't even talking Portuguese, it was Latin. What the actual fuck? Out of the blue the candles' flames grew so high it seemed... surreal. What the hell? And as the girl's voice rose so did the flames and then it clicked - but it couldn't be... could it? In the next second everything became so foggy that Nadja felt so sick and dizzy that she thought she would pass out, and her heart and throat tightened so much she was afraid she would die. Suddenly, she was able to breath but the tightness in her heart and her dizziness were there, right now she was in a forest, it was nighttime and the same girl was there but she wasn't in her party dress, she wore a black tank top, black leggings and black boots, she was accompanied by a blonde girl and two guys, they were talking but she couldn't tell what they were saying as she felt herself fading away. The only thing she could hear was the blonde girl saying to the other girl

"I know Bonnie, but Stefan Salvatore..." and then Nadja closed her eyes and everything was black...

Air was being forced through her lungs and it stung, she felt like she was drowning as the water finally got out of her mouth, Nadja slowly opened her eyes but her vision skills were poor and she heard several voices but couldn't recognize a single one.

"Será que ela está bem?" (Is she okay?)

"Os paramédicos já estão a caminho!" (Paramedics are on their way!)

"Consegues ouvir-nos? Tens mais ferimentos?" (Can you hear me? Do you have any other injuries?)

_"So many voices man!"_ she thought. As soon as she regained her focus she realized she was laying in the sand and crazy enough the first thing the thought about was her precious board

"A minha prancha?" (My board?) Everyone looked at her like she was an alien or something but then the lifeguard answered "Vamos tratar de ti primeiro e depois tratamos da prancha ok?" (Let's take care of you first and then we'll deal with the board) she nodded.

When she finally got home, Nadja was sad because her brand board was broken - dammit! - and like a switch she remembered the reason why her board was broken, she had ended up drowning at the beach today - it was a big wave but then she had this freaky dream or hallucination or whatever about Stefan and that girl - Bianca? No, umm... Bonnie? Yeah, definitly Bonnie - and the more she thought about it, the more dizzy she felt and suddenly Nadja found herself gasping for air and it was crazy but the only thing she could do to actually survive was end the dizziness but no medicine was helping and she almost fainted when she tried to reach her phone. There was only one thing to do and since his name was mentioned that must mean that he was somehow related to this Bonnie girl so, she dialed Stefan. When he didn't answered at the first time, she kept calling and calling until he picked up, she told him to stop the girl, Bonnie, but he kept asking questions and she kept running out of air, but somehow she managed to convince Stefan to do the right thing. When he hung up, she fainted. _Again_

* * *

**Present Time - Salvatore Boarding** **House**

"She what? How could you let this happen?" asked Damon

"I didn't_ let_ anything happen! I tried to stop her but she attacked me!" Stefan replied walking back and forth at the Salvatore's living room "It was like she'd never seen me before. Hell she thought I was _stalking_ her!"

"Well call this Nadja girl or whatever, I mean, she was the one to warn you about Bonnie in the first place" suggested Elena whipping the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand

"While you phone your crazy ass friend I'm gonna pay witchy a visit."

"Damon don't!" Elena tried to grab him by his wrist but he quickly untangled himself from her hold and disappeared "God! Fuck!"

"She's not answering" said Stefan uneasily

"Try again! And put on speaker mode!"

"Pick up, pick up, pick up. Now it's not the time to go missing" When he was about to hung up, Nadja finally answered the phone

"Stefan I-"

"What was that last night? How did you see Bonnie and how do you even know she was doing a spell?"

"Look, I was as surprised as you were! Plus, I wasn't 100% sure if it was spell bu-"

"And how do you know it was Bonnie? Have you ever seen her?" Stefan asked

"Because in my... hallucination or vision or whatever some girl called her Bonnie and she said-"

"And why did you see her? I mean you're not related to her in any way so why?" added Elena

"I. Don't. Know. I just-"

"What do you mean you don't know? You just _happened_ to see Bonnie and you just don't know how or why?" asked Elena frustrated

"I'M A SURFER NOT FUCKING GOD AND I DON'T HAVE EVERY ANSWERS!" Pause. "Like I said I have no fucking clue about this thing all I know is that I saw Bonnie performing what it looked like a spell and then she was in a forest with a blonde girl and two guys - before you ask, I couldn't see very clearly their faces - anyways, the blonde said quote-en-quote I know Bonnie, but Stefan Salvatore... and then I blacked out - Nadja replied equally frustrated

"Is that all? Can't you predict something else?" asked Elena

"Do you know the meaning of what you saw? And do you have any idea why they mentioned my name? And who are these guys?" quickly added Stefan

"Oh. My. Fucking. God! I've told you everything I know and believe me when I say this but you're not the only ones looking for answers for god's sake!" Nadja yelled and then she hung up the phone.

"Fuck! She has no fucking clue about anything. Just what we needed" complained Stefan

* * *

Bonnie was feeling weird, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that morning. Maybe she should go to the police department, she would do something. But what could she say? That a guy was staring at her while she was sleeping, then kept acting like they knew each other and then disappeared? That was fucking crazy! Bonnie decided she needed to be safe so she decided that after school, she was pressing charges against that guy.

Now, it was time to focus on her first day of college, she was in Georgia Tech, outside M.F, it wasn't terribly far from her hometown but it was far enough to keep her distance from that creep. _"So much for stop thinking about him"_ she thought. She kept walking through the halls and finally found her classroom, she entered and she felt like an adult, which she was. She took her seat and seconds later someone was talking with her.

- Hey! - said a girl

- Hey back - Bonnie smile and extended her hand - I'm Bonnie

- Erika, welcome to Georgia Tech - she said. Erika was a medium-sized girl, she had a pale skin and blonde hair, though her hair was cut in a bob style and she had big green eyes. Apparently, that girl loved leather.

- Thank you. So are you new here?

- Yeah, but I have friends that are on their second year. According to them, you'll like it here except the teachers, they are so snob and boring! I got to meet some of them and unfortunately, they really are snob and boring! - Bonnie giggled glad she had made a new... friend? It was way to soon for that. Maybe a familiar face. When the teacher entered the room, everyone growled and the noise simmered down. - Talking about boring...

The rest of the day went by annoyingly slow and when school was over, Bonnie couldn't express how happy she was. Those teachers were soo but so fucking annoying! She went to a near bar with Erika and her friends Melissa, Joey, Ivy, Wes, Will, Ian and Coralie.

- Coralie? That's a beautiful name! - Bonnie complimented

- Thanks, it's french. I was born there so- Coralie said

- My dad is in Paris for work - Bonnie said

- Oh that's cool - Ivy said

- What about my name? Isn't it beautiful? - mocked Wes

- Stop being an ass Wes - replied Melissa

- What? I wanna know!

- Don't worry about him, he's an ass but he's a cool guy - said Erika

- Gee, thanks! That was the first time you said something nice about me! - Wes said grinning - Oh wait, there was that time on the beach when-

- Wes! - Erika interrupted through gritted teeth

- Oh that night! - Ian said grinning - There was a lot of sex going on. I'm pretty sure there'll be another party soon

- You know it! - Will said punching Ian's shoulder

- Bonnie - she turned around and saw a guy

- Do I know you? - she asked. He pushed her aside so he could say what he wanted to say

- Are you kidding me? It's me, Damon

- Huh, dude I have no idea who you are. You must have confused me with someone else - she turned around but he grabbed her arm

- Bonnie, stop it dammit! Just because you made some witchy juju last name it doesn't mean that suddenly you don't remember me!

- Ok dude, you're crazy! I have no idea what you're talking about but if you don't let go of me now, I'll scream! - she threatened

- You didn't recognized Stefan and now you don't even remember me! Maybe-

- You know who that guy was? Oh my fucking god! Listen very carefully, if I ever see you again or you partner or friend I'll make you go to jail - she said untangling her arm from his grip and went back to her table. When she looked back, the guy had disappeared. "Good!"

- Is everything ok? - Erika asked

- Yeah, he just thought I was someone else

* * *

**Lisbon, Portugal - Present Time**

- Nadja? Nadja?

- Sim? (Yes?) - she answered as her brain started to work again

- Tu desmaiaste, outra vez, precisas de ir ao hospital (You passed out, again, you need to go to the hospital) - her mom said

- Merda! (Shit!) - her mom gave her a disapproving look but said nothing - Desculpa, mas... eu... esquece (Sorry, but... I... forget it) - Nadia said. She was about to tell her mom the freaky dream slash hallucination she had about Stefan's friend but even she thought it was _way_ too crazy.

- Hey, Nadia, o que se passa? Conta-me. (Hey, Nadia, what's going on? Tell me.) - Nadia lied down on the couch and told her mother everything, the shitty headaches, the sleepless nights and how surfing was her medecine and she told her about the Bonnie thing. surprisingly, her mom seemed pretty calm, a silent moment went by and her mom caressed her arm softly.

- Há uma coisa que precisas de saber... (There's something you need to know...) - she started - Nós somos... humm... profetas (We are... humm... prophets)

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

- She will know who I am - stated Caroline - There's no way she could... no!

- She didn't even recognized Damon or me Caroline, so I- said Stefan

- Yeah, she thought Stefan was a rapist - interrupted Damon

- Dude! - Matt said - I think we need to tell her who we really, that's all

- Sure, let's tell her we're vampires and that one - Damon pointed to Tyler - is a fucking hybrid! I think that's a great a idea, why the fuck not?

- He's right, you know? - said Tyler - I mean, she's gonna find about us sooner or later and if we want her to trust us, we need to tell her the truth

- And... And what about the... witch thing? - asked Elena - She cannot possibly know that

- I guess we'll tell her - replied Stefan - Unless she finds it herself and... - he trailed off

- You guys are treating her like a damn terrorist! If she has no idea about the juju thing, she's as harmless as a fly - argued Damon

- No! _We_ have to tell her. Tonight - said Caroline

* * *

After Erika's friends left, no, they were Bonnie's friends now, sorta, whatever. When they left the bar, she and Erika stayed a bit more and had a few drinks. The truth was, Bonnie was scared of going home and that was why she convinced her new bestie to stay. Thirty minutes later, Erika was eyeing Bonnie but in a weird way. At first, she ignored the looks but then she couldn't take them anymore.

- What? - she asked awkwardly

- I know what you are - her friend said

- Come again?

- I know you're a witch

- Yeah Yeah, you're not even drunk and you're already saying nonsense shit - Erika grabbed Bonnie's arm softly, looked her in her eyes and repeated

- I know you're a witch

Crazy. That was the only thing on Bonnie's mind. She grabbed her stuff and prepared to leave

- Hey - Erika said stopping Bonnie - Here's my number and if you ever need anything, I'm here to help you. Remember, I'm the one who told you the truth. You. Can. Trust. ME - she said giving Bonnie a piece of paper. Bonnie took it and left the bar as quickly as she could.

When she arrived her home, she went straight to her room but couldn't stop thinking about that perv and started pacing around her room with her phone on her hand. Minutes later, she heard something downstairs. She raced down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a group of strangers in her living room.

Run. She did as the voice said but that weirdo from the bar was in front of her.

- We just wanna talk - he said.

If he was here, then maybe his partner was too. She looked around and among the unknown faces, she spoted him. Ew. A blonde girl started talking

- Bonnie - she said slowly - We're your friends and we just wanna talk

- I-I have no idea who you are but just for the record my dad has contacts with the police and if anything happen to me, he'll know about it

- Oh the dad of the year. The one that is never around. - said Damon. Everyone gave him disapproving looks and Bonnie's heart started racing

- We don't wanna hurt you - said Elena - There's a few things you need to know Bon

- Who are you? - she asked

- Do you trust us? - Stefan asked

- I asked first - Bonnie replied

- That's good enough - said Matt - You may wanna sit down.

They told her everything that had happened: Stefan and Damon returning to M.F. as well as Katherine, Abby and Caroline being turned into a vampire and Tyler into a hybrid, they told her about the Originals and no humanity Stefan, Tyler's parents death, Jenna and Alaric's death and then Elena's and her sirebond with Damon. They also told her about Shane and the search for the cure. And of course, Witchcraft.

- And that's all - concluded Caroline

- How do you feel? - Elena asked

Once they stopped talking, Bonnie gulped down and felt... what? sad? no. She couldn't understand any of that! How could she... All that left her mouth was

- Ha ha - she says and gets up

- Where you going? - asked Matt

- To Grams. I'll stay there until... I just...

- Bonnie - sigh - She's.. Sheila's dead. When you two opened the tomb to free Katherine, she couldn't take it - explained Elena. That was it! She left the house without sparing them a single look and drove aimlessly for hours. She finally stopped and she wanted to cry but her tears weren't falling! She felt... ANGRY! She lost her family to save her "friends"... it was ridiculous! She started laughing really hard. "Well, I have some pretty shitty friends!". Then it hit her, though she still thought that Erika was crazy, she was the one who told her the truth and offered her help not the other way around, right? She fished out the piece of paper out of her pocket and dialed Erika's number. She said she could trust her but then again, so did her friends. Was Erika any different from them? She hoped so...

- Hey, it's Bonnie

- You called - the other girl said

- Yeah.. you said you knew I was a witch, how did you know that?

- Where are you? - Erika asked

- I asked first

- And if you want me to help you, you need to tell me where the fuck you are - Bonnie clenched her teeth and drew in a breath of air.

- I'm 250 miles out of town - Bonnie finally replied

- Perfect, I'll be there in 30 - Erika said

- Thanks

30 minutes later, a Range Rover blocked Bonnie's sight. Erika hopped out of the car along with two guys. "Oh boy!"

- Hi! - Erika said

- Hi back. Who are them? - Bonnie asked looking towards the men

- They're my brothers

- I didn't know you had brothers

- I do. Let me introduce them, this is my oldest brother Dean and this one is Sam. - As they stepped in the light, Bonnie could see their faces perfectly, they were.. beyond hot! She stepped closer as if hypnotized and they reached their hands. She shake Dean's hand first

- Bonnie Bennett

- Dean _Whinchester_

Then she shook Sam's

- Sam _Whinchester_

- We can help you Bonnie - said Erika

- Who said I need help?

- If you didn't you wouldn't be here - said Dean. The sound of his voice was like music to her ears. Damn

- And we can definitely help you - added Sam

- How? They're vampires and hybrids that can't be killed and, apparently, I'm a powerful witch, _their friend _. We don't have a chance

- We do. We are _The Winchesters_, the hunters.

- That's it? You're gonna hunt me? - Bonnie asked in a playful tone though she was a bit serious. When they smiled in response, her heart skipped froze.

* * *

Q. What did you think about this chapter? What about "amnesia" Bonnie? I know it's not too much but it's only the second chapter... And what about the Dean and Sam part? I couldn't resist, I love them to damn much! I know this is a BAMON fic and i know there's barely bamon in this fic but like i said it's the second chapter and the stage is being set, but believe me when it comes it will hit you ...hard... Stay tuned!

Read and review!


End file.
